Hello, Marian?
by CallMeAddicted
Summary: Emma's got a new playmate and for Regina, that is just unacceptable. A bit of smut, some fluff. Some Swan Maiden (if that's even a thing), but Swan Queen end game.


_**A quick one-shot. Was on my mind all day while at work - where I was actually supposed to be doing things.**_

* * *

><p>As Emma adjusted herself in the mirror - well, not really <em>herself, <em>but _it - _she considered all the possible ways she could fill Regina. Wait, what? No. Not Regina. Marian. _'The hell did that come from?' _she thought. Marian was who she was -screwing - these days.

Yeah, sure, the little Hood family reunion was sweet. And yes, now that Robin was shacked up again, Regina was left out in the cold waiting for a particular blonde savior to come to her rescue. But Robin and Marian were having "marital issues," Regina was pissed at Emma (probably something to do with the _'putrescent pirate'_ or whatever); and that left the Sheriff with a hot piece of ass named Marian following her around town.

The newly modernized woman was an experimenter. She wanted to know each and every new sensation, trend, or technology. And after one night of Netflix binging on _The L Word, _Marian wanted to experience the pleasures of a 'false phallus.' More than likely, she was just longing for the real thing; but Emma, on the other hand, had imagined a certain fiery tempered queen writhing underneath her as she filled the woman so thoroughly. But since that was never going to actually happen - well, there was Marian.

Emma's cock was sizable, but not obnoxious. Just right and quite nice looking if she did say so herself. Tucked comfortably into her boy shorts, she pulled on her slightly baggy boyfriend jeans and curve-hugging, almost-see-through long sleeve tee. She loosely laced up black Timberland boots and made her out for the day.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Henry screamed into the atmosphere. "I can't find my science workbook!"<p>

The brunette walked into her son's room and almost fell out at the sight of the mess. He'd torn the room apart looking for his school book.

"I have homework in it due Monday and I can't find it."

"Well, perhaps if you'd clean up every now and then... I don't know why you insist on living in this pig sty," she carefully sifted through his mess to locate the book. "Henry this is ridiculous. _If_ your workbook is even in here, then it's already a lost cause."

"Ugh!" he growled. "Ma's gonna be here in like two minutes."

Regina seethed at the mention of the boy's other mother. Lately all she'd been able to think about was the way Emma traipsed around Storybrooke with one of her two puppies following closely behind. If it wasn't the thick-headed pirate who couldn't take a hint, it was the latest fuck buddy, Marian Hood - or whatever the fuck her name was. Although, why this made Regina so mad, she didn't know. Or she did know, and refused to admit it even to herself.

"Well then Henry, just go. And if I come across the book this weekend, I'll call you to come pick it up."

"Okay. It's got to be in here somewhere. Like somewhere in this area," he motions to the messiest part of the room.

The doorbell rings. Mother and son head downstairs together.

Regina opens the door to find Emma leaning against the pillar.

_'God, she's adorable,'_ the brunette thought as she drank in all of Emma's soft-butch sexy. But she quickly shut that thought down, putting her mask of indifference back in place.

"Emma..."

"Regina..." she greeted back.

"Henry has homework to complete this weekend. Please make sure he is not distracted."

"Homework - check."

"And we were unable to locate his science book. If I come across it, I'll call Henry to come pick it up."

"Got it. Any other instructions? Remember, I did raise him for a year - actually thirteen if you count fake memories. I think I know what I'm doing."

"One more thing: please try to refrain from allowing every Tom, Dick or _Marian _to come prancing in and out of your apartment while my son is there?"

The hurt and offense on the blonde's face is piercing and Regina falters a bit, but remains cool.

"Well, not everyone's lucky enough to find their Prince or Princess Charming. Some of us have to settle for what's available."

She wanted to reach out and take Emma in her arms right there and let her know that she didn't have to be one of the ones who settled; she could have it all - if she wanted. But then she remembered how the blonde had never even given her the time of day, let alone considered her a suitable alternative.

"In any case," Regina maintained, "I don't want anyone around our son whom I don't deem trustworthy."

"I wouldn't do that, Regina."

"You say that and yet you insist that the _pirate _is a viable option for babysitting."

"Give him a break, will you? I could easily say the same about you. But we both know people change."

_Touche. _"Whatever, Emma, just tell that little tree-hugging wretch to keep away from Henry. She is to have no part in his life."

Emma tries to hide her knowing smirk by turning her head to catch a bit of the crisp autumn evening air. She turns back, but doesn't bother hiding the way her eyes appraise Regina's form. "As you wish, _my queen."_

Henry come barreling out from the kitchen, coat half wrapped around his body, backpack swinging. "Bye, Mom!" he runs toward Emma's car. "See you Sunday night!"

"Good night, Gina," the sheriff moves into the doorway, closing the distance between herself and Regina. Her long, wispy hair smells of botanicals and coconut. She's now close enough to embrace, but then she leans in only to grab the handle of the front door and closes it as she turns and walks back down the path.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, all Regina could do to keep her thoughts off the troublesome blonde was clean house. And once she remembered how immaculately clean she already kept her house, she tackled Henry's room.<p>

She'd cleaned for the past forty-five minutes and still no sign of the wayward science book. So she retreated into her study hoping a good book and a little drink might do some good. And that is where she noticed the now infamous science workbook on the top shelf of her book case. How it had gotten there? Who the hell knew.

It was now after 8pm and dark and cold. And she wouldn't dare have her son come back out now to retrieve his homework. But maybe...

* * *

><p>Henry was pretty much holed up in his room at Emma's apartment with a couple of friends. She figured allowing him some time with <em>his <em>friends, might allow _her _some time with hers. If he was busy, she too could get busy. In fact, she was on the phone with the 'tree-hugger' when she got the beep that indicated a second call coming in.

"Shit, Marian, hang on. Got another call." She switches over to the other line. "Yes, your majesty?"

**"I found Henry's science book. Would you come pick it up tonight? I'm sure he'll want to get started first thing in the morning...'**

"Uh, sure. I'll swing by in a bit." She switches back to Marian. "Still there? I gotta make a stop before I come by your place... okay... yes, I'm wearing it," she mumbles. "Okay, later."

She knocks on Henry's door before opening it slightly. "Hey kid, I'm going out for a bit. Keep your door open so you can hear what's going on."

"Okay," he barely acknowledges.

"And remember, if you get crazy, I will know. Best behavior..."

* * *

><p>By now, Regina had changed into her sleepwear, but it wasn't the most flattering. So she'd thought to change into her grey silk nighty, but then that was just too desperate. So she changed back into the outfit she'd worn that day, feigning never having changed at all. Black pencil skirt and white blouse. It's a classic, known to get the Savior's blood racing. But tonight, she'd chosen to change into a red lace bra (instead of the black one she'd worn earlier) and threw caution to the wind when she gave that poor, overworked third button some long-needed respite, undoing the damn thing altogether. Pumps on and a few strategic spritzes of J'Adore later, she was ready. Fate had been cruel to Regina in the way of romance, but tonight she would fight back. Fate - <em>Marian<em> - would not beat her this time around.

* * *

><p>Emma got out of her car and shifted a bit, adjusting the shaft in her pants. Damn thing was starting to get antsy; it had yet to fulfill its intended purpose, after all. Making her way up to the front door, she mentally prepared herself to just get the book, avoid yet another word battle with Regina, then get out and go get laid. Hell, if <em>Her Highness <em>wasn't ever going to give her a shot, at least she could enjoy a decent sex life with a gorgeous woman.

She rang the bell.

After several moments, the door opens and the wires in Emma's brain fritz out and go dead. Regina looked like the coming attraction for a porn movie. Tight black skirt, dangerously revealing blouse, Victoria's not-so-secret red bra... And to top it all off, she answered the door with a book in one hand, and a pair of sexy, geek-chic glasses framing her dark eyes.

"Uh..."

Regina gave back a genuinely welcoming smile, "Come in."

Emma followed behind, internally screaming, _'Oh my fucking God!'_ She subconsciously rubbed her throbbing cock. _'How is it possible for Regina to get me hard? It's not even real!'_

"Were you busy when I called?" the brunette sounded believably concerned.

"No, not really."

"Good. Would you like a drink?" she offered as they arrived in the study. "Apple cider? Or I have -" she reached down into the cabinet to retrieve an unopened bottle, "ah, Jack Daniels. If I remember correctly, your poison of choice?"

"Yeah, it is. But I think I'm going to pass. I have another stop to make after this," Emma tries to keep from jumping Regina by reminding herself of the sure thing waiting for her.

Disappointed, but not deterred, Regina nods her acceptance of the turned-down offer and puts the bottle back underneath the cabinet.

"So, uh, Henry's book?"

"yes, of course." Regina turns toward the bookshelf. The book in question is on the top shelf. She could probably reach it, especially in those skyscraper heels, but she doesn't put much effort into trying and feigns inability.

Emma swaggers up behind the older woman the way only Emma does and reaches over her. She steadies herself with a hand on the shorter woman's waist, guiding the book slowly down from the shelf.

They're close enough for contact and Regina gasps when she feels something rather large and stiff poke at the sensitive flesh of her backside.

The blonde is barely holding herself together when Regina turns to face her and drags her eyes down until they settle on the bulge below Emma's waist. She locks eyes again with the sheriff and runs perfectly manicured fingers over the bump. "Now, that's new," her voice drops to tenor. Leaning back against the bookshelf, she pulls Emma in closer by the waistband of her jeans. She scratches her nails softly down tight abs and comes to rest at the button that offensively hides her prize behind itself.

Slowly undoing said button, and then the zipper, Regina whispers, "May I?" getting only a soft moan in response. It was hard enough to keep it together but the bright red of the queen's bra seemed to be calling her name. Standing this close, the other woman's hand down her pants, Emma was having a fucking coronary. The deep red of those plush lips only made her imagine what they might look like wrapped around her cock. "God, Regina."

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Just who was _this _meant for?"

_'Oh, shit.' _Hell, she couldn't even remember at this point.

"Certainly not that _Maid Marian?_" she spits the name out like it was poisonous.

"I -"

"No. She doesn't get to have you. She already has her own. She doesn't get to have you, too." Regina's sexy voice wavered and it was now laced with fear and hurt. This grabbed Emma's attention. A minute ago this was about lust and games. But suddenly there was more. So much more. And while the blonde had certainly always hoped for more, she'd never actually believed there could be.

"Well, if she can't have me, then who can?" Deciding to put herself out there, Emma wraps her arms around Regina's waist and burrows into the crook of her neck. When the brunette reciprocates, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, she continues, "My whole life I just wanted someone to keep me. So if she can't have me, then whose can I be?"

She released her hold on the blonde just enough to be able to look into her eyes. "Emma, sweetie, don't you know? You're mine."

A single tear escapes forest eyes, "And can I keep _you?"_

Regina bucks her hips against Emma's center and rasps, "You can have it all." She crashes their lips together, claiming her savior's mouth with her tongue.

The brunette fiercely pulled down on Emma's jeans and boy shorts in one swift move, revealing the 8.5 inch phallus. It poked curiously at the front of her skirt as Emma widened her stance to keep her pants from falling all the way down.

"I want you, Emma. I want you so deep inside me." She barely got the end of the sentence out before Emma pushed her skirt above her waist and lifted the smaller woman up. The blonde walked them away from the bookshelf and over to a flat wall. Regina held her legs tightly around Emma as her back rested against the wall. She could feel Emma's thick, greedy cock poised at her entrance, ready to claim her so completely.

She bit down on the fleshy part of the brunette's breast that protruded from her blouse. Slipping a hand between them, she slid lace panties to the side, making the slick core available for entry. "Tell me. I need to hear you say it."

Regina didn't need further explanation; she knew what the blonde wanted - needed - to hear. And now it was her turn to cry a single tear as she whispered, "I love you."

"Mmmm," the queen moaned heavily as Emma pushed inside her. For as much talk as she was, Regina was certainly the quiet type in the throes of passion. Save for the breathy moans and gasps of air. Emma found it quite endearing how rather than communicate her ecstasy with words and shrill cries, Regina used her hands and the small, breathy noises. She quickly learned that a hair pull communicated, _'Slow down; go softer.'_ An expulsion of air meant, _'Yes, just like that.' _And when Regina tucked her face into Emma's shoulder, that said, _'I'm coming.'_

The most beautiful sound, however, came out at the end when Regina took Emma's earlobe between her teeth, tugging gently, then breathed out a small encouragement. "Em..."

With that, the savior felt like Leonardo DiCaprio at the edge of the Titanic feeling like the king of the world. She slowly pulled out of Regina's warm center and let her legs down to the floor. But before she could say a word, Emma scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the study and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>They made love for the next few hours. And talked. And Emma had gone downstairs to raid the refrigerator for a bit. But mostly, the rest of the night had been filled with passionate, dirty, exhilarating love-making.<p>

Around 1am, Regina still lied awake, unable to sleep. She watched Emma as sh slept - sprawled out on her back with one hand under her head and the other rested on her satisfied belly.

She heard Emma's phone vibrating and imagined it could be Henry; for that reason, she decided it was perfectly acceptable to collect the device from the blonde's discarded pants pocket.

It was not Henry. The name that came up was _Marian Hood._ So she answered it.

"Hello, Marian? This is Regina... Emma won't be seeing you anymore... That is all."


End file.
